


lonely nights like these (you just stumble in my head)

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, anywayshavefunxx, earlytrindelownsmyheart, iwrotethisreallylateatnightbye, literallyimstillshitattaggingthesethings, literallyjustsadfluff, mendelweisenbachfeld, trinaweisenbachfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: She sat there for a few minutes, crying, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.“Miss, are you okay?”She whipped around to face the familiar voice.A startled pair of blue eyes met her.Mendel.-------------------------------------hitting you with the trindel fluff again 😛😛😛sorry not sorry for how painful this is bye-also early trindel is everythingtitle from "Dontmakemefallinlove" by Cuco
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	lonely nights like these (you just stumble in my head)

Trina stared at the ground, feeling empty. 

The divorce had just been finalized.

She was free.

But why did she still feel so trapped?

She didn’t know when Marvin would let her go.

But she hoped it would be soon.

She twisted the ring on her finger, but then thought better of herself. Why was she still even wearing it? She yanked it off her finger, almost popping it out of it’s socket in the process.

“oW!” she yelled, dropping the ring as her hand flew to her finger. 

She watched in dismay as she saw the ring roll down the sidewalk, clattering into the nearest sewer.

“SHIT!” She ran to the sewer grate, trying to see the ring at the bottom. And, yes, there it was. A tiny silver speck.

It’s funny how the last decade of Trina’s life could disappear, just like that.

Well, to the outside world. Trina and Marvin’s marriage was invisible from the exterior, no longer anything that could be laughed at or simply stared after. 

But Trina knew that the aftermath of that storm would rage on in her mind, possibly even forever.

She stared at the ring again.

Soon enough, her tears joined it at the bottom of the pit.

She sat there for a few minutes, crying, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Miss, are you okay?”

She whipped around to face the familiar voice.

A startled pair of blue eyes met her.  
Mendel.

Trina jumped up off of the ground. 

“Doctor Weisenbachfeld, hello-”

“Oh!” 

A moment of silence, before he whispered, “Trina, dear, are you okay?”

Trina took a deep breath. A single tear ran down her cheek.

“Oh no,” Mendel said quietly.

With a quivering hand, he brought his hand up to her face and wiped the tear away.

She sniffled.

“What’s in the sewer-?”

“Oh- um, it’s nothing.”

Mendel saw her eyes dart to her hand, and as he looked down through the grate, sure enough, there it was. Her wedding ring.

“Is that yours?”

She nodded, blinking back more tears.

“Do you want it back?”

“No thank you,” she said quietly.

They stared at each other for a moment. Mendel moved ever so slightly closer to Trina. She gave up trying to hold in her tears, and let them fall, the storm rolling through her mind once more.

“My dear-” Mendel stammered.

She made a sudden decision. Still sobbing, Trina ran towards Mendel, hugging him around the waist and burying her head in his shoulder.

She felt his surprise, and then the soft touch of his hands on her back. She shivered at the light feeling, and lifted her head up.  
“I’m- I’m so sorry, Doctor-”

“Please, Trin. Call me Mendel.”

Her heart jumped at her name. ‘Trin.’ It sounded so nice when he said it, warm and calming. 

“Right, sorry. Mendel.”

She looked into his eyes for one moment more.

If the world had ended right there, she would have been perfectly fine.

If the Earth had started to collapse in on itself, she wouldn’t have moved from that spot.

What a way to die. Looking into his eyes.

But the world kept on living, and the Earth moved on, so she carefully unwrapped her arms from around him, and shoved them in her coat pockets. 

He reached his hand up to her again, but this time, he simply brushed a hair out of her face and very quietly spoke.

“I’ll see you on Monday.”

She nodded slowly, and watched as he walked back to his car.

She felt complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i wrote this at like 12am so i hope you enjoy the many mistakes i made xx
> 
> also shoutout to megan for inspiring me and hyping me up enough to make this account   
> this is the first fic of mine that she'll read on here first instead of our dms-  
> anyways ily maam
> 
> thanks for reading folks💓


End file.
